degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-24712996-20140322061246
now that tension seems to have died down I'm posting this again because there's been a lot of hate on Matlingsworth tonight and they deserve a bit of love Wow, I check back on this page after a while and suddenly there's a lot of hate or at least dislike for them. To balance it out I am going to tell you why I ship Miles and Maya because I feel like because a lot of people like Zaya there's a level of misunderstanding created about Miles. Here we go: Both Miles and Maya have been through a lot emotionally whereby they've faced an intense amount of pressure to be a certain way or deal with issues which are hard for anyone to understand let alone these pair of teenagers. They act out in their own way, they let their emotions get the best of them sometimes, but these two always confront the consquences of their actions with a sense of learning from their mistakes with no protests. Miles is under scrutiny constantly by his father, where he is verbally berated instead of compassionatley advised, so he's riddled with insecurity and this sense of feeling of not being enough. He's witnessed the preference of his siblings over him by his parents and a complete lack of respect for him in his family so he acts out sometimes to get attention which he is neglected of. He feels intense pressure to measure up to his father's expectations, for example, the fact that the first thought that ran through his head when he made the basketball team was that he disappointed his father speaks volumes about how he can't even be content in his achievements because he feels like they're not good enough, and the lengths he was willing to go to get his father's approval were worrying signs that he bases his self worth on the perception others have of him. With Maya he gets to be relieved of that pressure, he's just Miles, not Miles Hollingsworth III who his father wants him to be. She allows him to see the best in himself while at the same time learning more about how relationships/friendships should be unlike what he's seen in his family. For example, when he bought her that expensive gift he had probably seen his father buy his mother's affection so felt the same would work with Maya. He was being naive, just practicing the only thing he's ever seen about relationships. However, as soon as he realised that wouldn't work he risked embarrassing himself to win her back by singing a Take That song. It wasn't just the song which was cute but the fact that calm, collected and cool Miles was opening up about his emotions in front of everyone. That's not a easy thing to do when you've learnt to be emotionally closed off after having to take a lot of hurt from those close to you. When he makes a mistake he thinks about it later, empathises with others and seeks to rectify it - he walked out on the basketball team to stand up for Zoe because he realised that supporting her was way more important and after his treatment of her earlier on it was necessary for him to make amends. Tristan, who is meant to be good friend, didn't even do that. Not any of the other guys on the team but Miles had a strong sense of right/wrong. And let's not forget how worried he was about making the team in the first place to impress his father so walking away showed he valued Zoe, the right thing, more. Maya had to deal with her boyfriend, who was the first guy she ever had feelings for, passing away with questions of how she could have prevented his death probably clouding her mind. With Miles she got to move on from that, she got to the different stages of love again without the constant reminder of her loss as it probably would with Zig. She understands Miles because she too went through the pressure of trying to figure out who she was while having everyone watch her glaringly. He treats her like an ''equal ''and isn't afraid to let her know when he disagrees with her just like she calls him out on his B.S, and it's the progression from instant attraction to ''real ''deep feelings which is interesting. They BOTH try to understand the other POV when they do argue and that leads them to having a stronger understanding. I mean HELLO THAT CUTE SCENE WITH THE ROSES. He's obviously going to be worried about her where Zig is concerned because he doesn't know the nature of their history and Zig's treatment of his girlfriend hasn't been the best but it will be how they overcome this that will show their strength. Plus, they both were able to put aside their drama with Zoe to support her showing maturity on both their parts and when Maya let Zoe 'borrow' Miles it showed at the end of the day they trust each other. They're just freaking adorable, okay? It's the way they look at each other those little secret smiles (Eric and Olivia are REALLY good actors) and the little gestures like how Miles kissed her forehead after telling her he loved her because that's a thoughtful intimiate gesture which shows he wanted to convey further his feelings or when Maya was being all flirty at the dance where she just got to have fun with a guy she liked after a long time and it showed on her face. It wouldn't have been easy for her to put herself out there again after Cam but she did because Miles makes her happy. It's a fun relationship where they can be all flirty (*cough* pool scene *cough*) and where they can talk about important stuff while being comfortable with one another like when he confided in her about his father's affair. It's a sweet relationship where they're both figuring out all these new feelings and trying to overcome their personal issues. They always smile around each other, even at the start when they hadn't met, and mostly importantly they respect each other, they feel safe with one another, and they love each other. *Dido's White Flag plays* AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP...*silence* Whatever, Matlingsworth all the way <3 Sorry for the essay.